Ich bin nich' Ich
by Sizu-Chan
Summary: Eine kleine One Piece Geschichte, die kurz nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Arlong spielt. Der Songtext im Hintergrund ist von Tokio Hotel Ich mag die Band nicht, ich finde nur den Text gut und passend für die Geschichte!


_**Ich bin nich' Ich**_

"Es tut mir leid Ruffy...", hörte ich noch ihre Worte, die für mich wie ein Schlag in's Gesicht waren. "... Ich kann das hier alles nicht so einfach zurücklassen." Nami lächelte mich an. Wieder raste mein Puls, mir war in dem Moment heiß und kalt zugleich. Irgendwie konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich begriff in dem Moment nicht, dass Nami mir gerade gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht mitkommen würde. Besser gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr Mitglied in meiner Bande war. Nami... Alles schien auf einmal in Scherben vor mir zu liegen. Ich hatte gegen Along gekämpft - um SIE zu retten. Alles andere war mir egal gewesen, die Leute, die Insel, das Geld... Einfach alles. Was sich in meine Gedanken gebrannt hatte war Nami. Nami, wie sie am Boden saß und weinte. Weinte wegen Along. Nur deshalb hatte ich ihn besiegt. Vorher hatte ich meine Gefühle für Nami nicht realisiert, vielleicht weil sie die ganze Zeit bei mir war. Oder ich war zu dumm, die Gefühle in mir zu bemerken, während sie bei mir war. Alles war möglich. Und nun sollte das alles wirklich vorbei sein? Aus und vorbei? Noch immer sehe ich sie an, ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Wie gerne hätte ich dieses Lächeln für mich... Für mich alleine. Aber Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, gegen mich - gegen unsere Bande. Und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Einfach nur dastehen und lächelnd sagen: "Ist schon in Ordnung Nami. Ich verstehe dich!" Nein, ich verstand sie nicht. Ich wollte nicht verstehen, warum sie hier bleiben wollte. Wieso sie nicht mit uns gehen wollte.

"Danke...", noch immer höre ich wie sie dieses Wort sagt, obwohl sie schon gegangen ist. Es hallt in meinen Kopf wieder... Immer und immer wieder. Ich ahnte es, nein besser, ich wusste, dass es das letzte war, was ich von ihr hören würde. Erst jetzt wurde ich mir so richtig über die Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidung bewusst. Sie wollte nicht mitkommen - Sie war nicht mehr in meiner Bande. Meine Bande ohne Nami? Was war das schon, da fehlte die Hälfte. Mehr noch. Die Einsamkeit machte sich in mir breit, während ich noch in die Richtung sah, in die sie gegangen war.

Nami...

Nami...

Nami... ...

_Meine Augen schaun mich müde an_

_Und finden keinen Trost_

_Ich kann mich nicht mehr mit ansehen_

_Bin ichlos_

Noch wenige Minuten bevor wir ablegten. Noch ein paar Sekunden waren wir in Kokus, danach würde die Insel langsam hinter uns bleiben, bis sie entgültig aus unseren Blickfeldern verschwunden war. Die Insel und Nami... Ich lehnte mich gegen die Reling, versuchte nicht allzu betrübt auszusehen. Innerlich war ich aufgewühlt, unsicher. Ich fragte mich, wie es wohl werden würde ohne Nami. Hatte das alles überhaupt noch einen Sinn? Oder war es total unsinnig auf die Grand Line zu segeln und dort nach dem One Piece zu suchen. Aber hier war Nami glücklich, das war doch das Wichtigste. Noch mal sah ich durch die Menge der Menschen, die sich vor dem Schiff versammelt hatten um uns zu verabschieden, wieder versuchte ich das Mädchen darin zu entdecken, das ich liebte. Aber sie war nicht da. Mein Herz wurde immer schwerer, je länger wir standen, je eher wir losfahren würden. Es war so schwer, sie hinter mir zu lassen. Was würde ich dafür geben, sie mitzunehmen. Trauer steigt langsam in mir hoch, ich versuche sie zu unterdrücken. Ich würde sie nie mehr wieder sehen. Niemals...

_Alles was hier mal war_

_Kann ich nicht mehr in mir finden_

_Alles weg_

_Wie im Wahn_

_Seh ich mich immer mehr verschwinden_

Immer wieder stiegen Erinnerungen in mir hoch, während ich da stand und darauf wartete, das wir ablegten. Wie ich Nami kennen gelernt hatte... Was sie und ich zusammen erlebt hatten... Alles lief wie in einen Film ab. Es war ein Film der kein Happy End hatte. Nein, dieser Film hatte ein trauriges Ende. Einsamkeit und Trauer... Das war das einzige, was noch in meinem Kopf und in meinem Herzen war. Wie gedämpft hörte ich, wie uns die Leute aus dem Dorf ,Alles Gute' auf unserer Reise wünschten. Was sollte noch gut werden? Nami war nicht hier. "Ruffy, wir sollten langsam losfahren", Zorro erschien neben mir. Ich zuckte erst mal zusammen, da meine Gedankengänge so abrupt unterbrochen worden waren. "Was?", fragte ich. Merkten meine Crew-Mitglieder etwa was mit mir los war? "Ähm... Ok, gehen wir!", sagte ich und lächelte. Mein Gesicht spiegelte genau das Gegenteil meines Innenlebens wieder...

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist_

_Bin ich allein_

_Und was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist_

_Will ich nich' sein_

_Draußen hängt der Himmel schief_

_Und an der Wand dein Abschiedsbrief_

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist_

_Bin ich allein_

Der Wind spannte die Segel, erst langsam, dann immer schneller setzte sich unser Schiff in Bewegung. "Auf Wiedersehen!", hallte es von der Insel zu uns. ,Auf nimmer Wiedersehen', hätte wohl eher gepasst, dachte ich, während wir uns immer weiter von der Insel entfernten. Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Nami... One Piece... die Insel... Die Grand Line... Alles schien so weit entfernt zu sein und es entfernte sich immer weiter. Je weiter ich mich von der Insel entfernte, desto mehr schien ich mich auch von meinen Traum zu entfernen. Piratenkönig? Wer war das schon? One Piece? Wer brauchte das schon? Würde es mich wirklich glücklich machen, wenn ich jetzt mit meiner Crew auf die Grand Line segelte und dort Piratenkönig werden würde? Wäre ich dann wirklich glücklich? War das alles, was ich zu meinem Glück brachte. Schweigend saß ich da, auf meinem Aussichtsplatz, sah über's Meer. Auf einmal schien alles so sinnlos.

_Ich weiß nicht mehr wer ich bin_

_Und was noch wichtig ist_

_Das ist alles irgendwo wo du bist_

Die Insel war inzwischen zu einem kleinen Punkt am Horizont geworden, die Stimmen von dort schon lange verklungen. Und unser Schiff segelte weiter. Unaufhaltsam... Es war leer und trist auf dem Schiff. Zumindest meiner Meinung nach. Lysop bastelte wieder, Sanji war in der Küche und Zorro schlief. Etwas fehlte... Nicht etwas - Jemand fehlte. Nami! Ob es den anderen auch auffiel? Wollten sie Nami auch zurück haben oder war ich der einzige, der so dachte? Der eine solche Sehnsucht danach hatte? Mein Herz schrie, wollte umkehren. Nur warum tat ich es nicht? Warum entfernte ich mich immer weiter von der Insel? Ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte bei Nami bleiben...

_Ohne dich durch die Nacht_

_Ich kann nichts mehr in mir finden_

_Was hast du mit mir gemacht_

_Ich seh mich immer mehr verschwinden  
_

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, versank im Meer vor mir. "Essen ist fertig", rief Sanji aus der Küche. Essen? Vor ein paar Tagen wäre ich sicher sofort aufgesprungen, am Ende hätte ich ihn schon Stunden vorher genervt, wann es denn Essen gäbe. Aber heute? Ich hatte keinerlei Appetit. Fühlte mich einfach nur verloren und einsam, obwohl doch noch meine Freunde auf dem Schiff waren. Nami hinterließ einfach eine zu große Lücke, als das sie jemand aus meiner Crew füllen hätte können. Und nun? Mir war natürlich bewusst, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Aber was sollte ich machen? Umkehren? Meine Crew alleine lassen - meinen Traum aufgeben und einen neuen Traum leben? Konnte ich denn nicht einfach alles haben? Meinen Traum und Nami... Ging es denn wirklich nicht? "Ruffy... Essen!", Sanji stand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich nicht mal um. "Ich hab keinen Hunger!", antwortete ich. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie Sanji jetzt da stand, besser, wie er mich in dem Moment wohl anstarrte. Sicherlich so: "Er ist durchgedreht! Ruffy hat keinen Hunger? Hallo?" Was sollte ich denn tun? Ich konnte meine Gefühle doch nicht einfach so abstellen. Sie von einem Moment auf den anderen vergessen? Das ging nicht. Das wollte ich auch gar nicht.

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist_

_Bin ich allein_

_Und was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist_

_Will ich nich' sein_

_Draußen hängt der Himmel schief_

_Und an der Wand dein Abschiedsbrief_

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist_

_Will ich nich' mehr sein_

"Ich versteh dich sehr gut Ruffy!", kam es unerwartet von Sanji zurück. Mir stieg der Rauch einer Zigarette in die Nase. Sanji musste sich anscheinend wieder eine angezündet haben (logisch...). "Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!", gab ich trotzig zurück ohne mich umzudrehen. Ich sah nur aufs Meer, versuchte dort einen Hoffnungsschimmer zu erkennen. Aber da war nichts. Das Meer war nur dunkel... Ich schloss meine Augen. Es sollte einfach aufhören so weh zu tun. "Doch Ruffy... Wenn du willst, fahren wir zurück und holen sie ab" Dieser Gedanke, den ich seitdem wir weggefahren waren hegte, war jetzt ausgesprochen. Aber... "Sie will nicht mit, sie hat es doch gesagt...", ich schluckte, während ich meinem Koch antwortete. Es war hoffnungslos. Ich war verloren. Egal was ich wollte, ich würde nicht alles bekommen. Irgendetwas würde ich verlieren... "Wir sollten es noch mal probieren Ruffy", Sanji redete auf mich ein. Aber ich hatte Angst. Angst wieder abgewiesen zu werden. Angst noch mal die gleichen Gefühle zu erleben wie am Abend zuvor. Wie Nami mir gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht mitkommen würde. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau daran, wie sehr es geschmerzt hatte. Aber so war es doch auch nicht besser. Zerrissen, hin und her gerissen. Ja, so fühlte ich mich. "Überleg doch mal Ruffy wie es dir jetzt geht? Vielleicht geht es Nami genau so und sie möchte doch mitkommen." Glaub mir Sanji, das wünschte ich mir ja wirklich. "Aber sie hat doch gesagt...", ich wollte wieder einwenden, dass sie gesagt hatte, dass sie auf der Insel bleiben wollte. Jedoch wurde ich sofort unterbrochen: "Hast du noch nie etwas gesagt, was du anschließend bereut hast?" Jetzt drehte ich mich langsam um und starrte Sanji an...

_Ich lös mich langsam auf_

_Halt mich nich' mehr aus_

_Ich krieg dich einfach nich' mehr aus mir raus_

_Egal wo du bist_

_Komm und rette mich_

"Na schön, kehren wir um!", sagte ich langsam. Noch immer war ich mir nicht sicher. Würde Nami doch noch mitkommen? Sanji lächelte. Aber ich musste es doch immerhin versuchen. Ich hatte noch immer keinen Schlussstrich unter das Kapitel Nami gesetzt und bevor das passiert war, hätte es keinen Sinn weiter zu fahren. Dann wäre es nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, als ich meine Reise begonnen hatte. Dann würde ich nur noch versuchen Piratenkönig zu werden, weil es sich einfach so für einen Pirat gehörte und nicht weil ich es wirklich wollte.

Zorro und Lysop waren auch damit einverstanden, dass wir noch mal zurück fuhren und versuchten würden, Nami doch noch zu überreden. Oder zumindest noch mal anzufragen, ob sie nicht doch mitgehen wollte. Weil wir sie brauchten. Wir, alle vier, wollten keine andere Navigatorin, oder Navigator. Wir wollten Nami. Niemand anderen. Und das sollte sie zumindest wissen. Sie musste einfach wissen, wie sehr wir sie brauchten. Jedoch mussten wir wegen der Nacht abwarten, bis wir unsere Rückreise antreten konnten. Und ich? Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich wurde die Bilder von Nami, die immer wieder in meinen Kopf auftauchten nicht mehr los. Nami, wie sie sauer war... wie sie lachte... wie sie weinte. Langsam kletterte ich aus meiner Hängematte, ging an Deck. Es war eine Sternenklare Nacht, keine Wolke war am Himmel. War Nami jetzt auch noch wach? Sah sie sich auch diesen wunderschönen Sternenhimmel an? Dachte sie auch an mich, so wie ich an sie dachte? Sicher nicht, die Gefühle die ich für sie hatte erwiderte sie sicher nicht. Ich sah auf's Meer, das den Himmel spiegelte. Überall diese kleinen weißen Punkte. Wunderschön und traurig zugleich. Wie gerne hätte ich das mit Nami angesehen.

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist_

_Bin ich allein_

_Und was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist_

_Will ich nich' sein_

_Draußen hängt der Himmel schief_

_Und an der Wand dein Abschiedsbrief_

_Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist_

_Will ich nich' mehr sein_

Nami saß vor ihrem Haus. Vor zwei Tagen waren sie gefahren. Vor zwei Tagen früh am Morgen. Und nun fühlte sie sich leer. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde. Ihre ersten Freunde, die sie in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte. Dort hatte sie sogar für kurze Zeit Arlong vergessen können. Nun war Arlong weg und sie hatte ihre Freunde weggeschickt. Das bereute sie jetzt sehr. Sie war zwar gerne auf der Insel, aber ihr Traum, ihre eigene Weltkarte schien wie weggeblasen. Es schien ihr so, als wäre dieser Traum unerreichbar geworden. Und sie vermisste Ruffy... Seine naive, kindliche Art, aber auch den erwachsenen Ruffy. Den Ruffy, der ihr geholfen hatte. Was würde sie dafür geben, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können und ihren Kapitän zu sagen, dass sie doch mitgehen würde. Das es so schwer ohne die vier Jungs werden würde, hätte sie gar nicht gedacht. "Ich geh kurz mal spazieren", rief Nami, damit ihre Schwester bescheit wusste. Dann stand sie auf, und lief einfach los. Ohne irgendein Ziel vor sich zu haben...

Später saß Nami oben auf einer Felswand, sah aufs Meer. Was würde sie jetzt dafür geben, bei Ruffy zu sein. An Bord der Flying Lamb. Aber die Chance hatte sie vertan. Während sie da saß und ihr langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, merkte sie nicht, dass sich ihr jemand von hinten näherte. "Ich bin so ein Idiot...", murmelte Nami und starrte weiterhin geradeaus. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihre Gefühle. Jetzt, wo es zu spät war. Sie würde sie nicht mehr einholen. "Ruffy... Komm zurück... Ich...", sie schluckte noch mal. Erst jetzt wusste sie, weshalb sie nur an Ruffy denken konnte, seit er weg war. Warum ihr Herz so schnell schlug, wenn sie nur an ihn dachte. Und erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als sie ihn gebeten hatte, auf Kokos bleiben zu dürfen. Sie hasste sich dafür. "Ich liebe dich doch...", flüsterte sie, als hinter ihr ein Ast entzweibrach. Geschockt drehte sie sich um und entdeckte ihn. "Ruffy...", das musste ein Traum sein.

Wieder aus Ruffy's Sicht:

Ich war wieder nach Kokos zurückgekehrt. Ich hatte sie gesucht und gefunden. Und ich hatte gehört, was sie gemurmelt hatte. "Nami...", meine Stimme hörte sich nicht wie meine Stimme an. Es war mehr ein Krächzen, da mit einem mal mein Mund trocken war. Ich war aufgeregt, starrte Nami an. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren. "Nami... Willst du nicht doch mit uns kommen? Wir sind extra noch mal umgekehrt um dich abzuholen", sagte ich und schon lag Nami in meinen Armen. Das Gefühl das jetzt meinen Körper durchströmte war unbeschreiblich. "Ja...", war Nami's Antwort...

_ENDE_


End file.
